Rebirth
by Bitway
Summary: Their time was at an end, but only for this lifetime. {spoilers for shadar's last battle, slight lucien/alicia, fictober 2019 day 11}


It was only natural, he assumed, to be left in this pure abyss on his own. Death had finally come to claim his old soul, something he never expected to encounter for so long. Soon he would disappear from this purgatory. Whatever awaits him beyond this, he would accept his fate. But, he could not leave. Not yet. Not until she returned.

All he could do was think back on his actions and the knowledge he had learned of not too long ago. How Alicia- Allie was the one he had saved all this time. How she had lived a good life, how they had crossed paths many times, and how he had a part in leading her to her current state. If only he had learned of this truth sooner- would things have changed? Perhaps. It's something he can mull over once death has taken him.

"Have you said your goodbyes to the boy?" He speaks once he feels that familiar presence from behind.

"I have." She speaks, voice older and much more familiar to him. When he turns his head, he's greeted to the image of the great sage. A smile is worn on her face in an attempt to cover the sadness in her heart. Unfortunately for her, he could see through it. While not brokenhearted, he had come to see the various affects of what a heart could do to a person. And having to say goodbye to a loved one was one he knew.

"He'll do well." He's not sure if he's saying it to comfort her or merely to speak. "He's overcome much in such a short time. There is no worry for him."

"As his mother, it's only natural for me to worry, but…" A breath is taken in. "He really has grown into such a wonderful boy."

The sadness in her smile shifts into something else. Genuine happiness. Love. She would miss Oliver dearly, but even she could not dwell upon her life for much longer. Alicia keeps her chin up and hopes high. A new future awaits her…and him.

"Thank you."

"What do you need to thank me for?" Shadar- Lucien nearly scoffs.

"For waiting."

He thinks to fight off her thanks that he doesn't deserve. He'd done so much and she was still so kind to him. After all, in her eyes he was her savior.

"Hm."

At the corner of his eye, he sees a hand held out to him. His head turns and stares at it- at her. The gaze in her eyes are gentle, comforting, something he had not seen aimed at him for centuries. It's unfamiliar and almost intimidating. It makes him hesitate.

Slowly, he moves to take her hand. And in doing so, he feels warmth in her touch. It makes him want to hold onto her tightly and never let go.

"Do you think we'll meet again?" She asks.

"You have hope for our paths crossing once more? I do not think the world will take such benevolence upon me."

"You can never be too sure. The world is a funny thing. After all, it let me see you once more."

"Well then…we shall see what fate has in store for us, won't we?"

She wears a hopeful smile, even as lights begin to twinkle around her. It would be a stunning sight if it weren't for her disappearing. The same happens to him. His body being enveloped into nothing, his soul ready to leave this one and jump into the next life.

He didn't know what it was like to be reborn. He didn't believe he would be. But when he feels her hand squeeze his, there is hope.

~…~

"Let's see here…" Blue eyes follow the text upon paper. The young man reads the spell over and over, more than he has to. It becomes a mantra in his head, already memorized.

The book is shut and set aside. The wand in hand is readied, eyes focused on the target that is marked on the tree. He starts the spell, making the sign with his wand before the tip of it begins to glow. Shortly after, an _arrow of light_ is shot out, flying towards the tree. It barely misses the mark.

A sigh escapes from the man as he runs a hand through his hair. He was getting better every day, but today didn't seem so.

"Are you practicing magic?"

The voice startles him, making him jump and turn. He's met with a woman around his age. Short brown hair, stunning blue eyes, wearing a green dress and a white cloak. He feels like he'd seen her before. And it wasn't just because she was a pupil of his teacher's friend. There was something more to her. He just couldn't put it into words.

And now he was beginning to realize he'd been staring at her. A blush dawns on his cheeks as he rushes to think of her name. And an answer to the question she'd ask.

"Y-Yes, I am. You're…"

"Allie."

"Allie! I'm Lucien."

She holds back a giggle at his flustered introduction. She steps to his side, pulling out a wand of her own.

"I know a trick that can help. All you have to do is focus on the target and imagine the path before it."

Allie casts the same spell he had. Repeating his actions, only for her, the target had been hit. A sizzling mark left to show evidence it had.

"Whoa…That's neato- amazing!"

"Thanks." She looks to him with a proud smile. "I want to be a great sage some day. So, I have to do my best and learn all I can."

"A great sage, huh? There hasn't been one in this kingdom if I recall correctly. I'm not so interested in a title like that, no offense. I just…want to be able to help those around me."

"That's very noble of you. Maybe you'll become a guardian of this kingdom."

"Well, I'll have to keep practicing before then," he replies with a nervous laugh.

A short moment of silence passes over them. Her gaze is transfixed upon him, as if trying to search for something.

"We haven't met before, have we?"

"N-No, I don't believe we have." He could only think of them knowing each other through their respective teacher, but even then it was only a name and a picture he'd seen once before. That was from his side. He didn't know if her teacher had shared information about him.

"Hm…It's strange, but I could have sworn we have." The thought seems to plague at her mind, though it is brushed off for the time being. "Well, I do hope we can be friends. Maybe even partners in magic one day."

"I wouldn't mind that, Allie."


End file.
